


Apologies

by Arones



Series: Truth or Dare? [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Phone Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus goes on a trip to Buenos Aires and leaves Will all by his lonesome self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

Will had been plotting and planning since the moment she had left the Sanctuary confines. Not only was he going to make up for all the dares she had made him miss, but he was going to make them good. Maybe, even add in a bit of groveling into the mix.

She had called him the first night she'd been gone and had actually complained to him about another Head of House. It was so unlike her and so out of the boundaries of their relationship that he didn't quite know what to make of it. She had confided in him, yes, but what she had said had only been petty and insignificant complaints. He definitely was not sure what to make of it.

There had only been one minor crisis that day and he was loathe to tell Magnus about it, but he knew she'd ask or wheedle it out of him somehow. So when she asked, "Anything pertinent happen there?" He felt compelled and oddly obligated to report and explain the incident.

"Well, um, yeah…actually." He scratched his head and walked down the hallway with the phone tucked tightly to his ear. "Kat was feeding the Steno this morning and it, kinda got loose, but—" he quickly continued before she could interrupt, "we caught her soon after the escape. Luckily she was still in the Sanctuary."

"Will," it sounded as if she was talking to a four year old, "the Steno is of the male gender."

"Yeah, um…about that…turns out we were wrong—massively wrong."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, um, Kate's going to be a grandmother."

"What?" The surprise in her voice could not be contained or leveled.

"Ralphie's pregnant."

"Oh boy." He could hear her loosen a breath.

"You can say that again."

"I'll set some time aside when I get back to examine…Ralphie…"

"Have fun with that, I'll stay far, far away form that bundle of joy." He had made it to his room but this point and was flopping down on his back when he had a sudden thought. "Where are you?"

She paused a moment before answering, "Buenos Aires."

"No, I mean, like, where in the Sanctuary are you?"

"Oh…guest quarters. Why?"

"No reason." His answer was quick and cheeky. He could almost see her smile on the other end of line.

"William, I can hear you mind thinking." That was all he needed to press forward with the game.

"Truth or dare?"

She rolled her eyes. This game was becoming incorrigible and insufferable. Sighing out her response, she replied. "Truth." Moving onward, she lifted her shoulder up to lock the phone to her head while running her fingers down the zipper of her dress.

"You know, Kate feels really bad about letting Ralphie out, perhaps we should do something nice for her when you get back."

"Like what?" She was barely managing to shimmy out of the blasted material. Helen Magnus was not used to phone calls and dressing at the same time. Generally, always being the first one up and the last one asleep meant she had this time solely to herself. And if she didn't it was usually because some emergency had just happened and she was redressing.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe give her a night off; or some fancy new gun to play around with; or a new bad guy to beat up and threaten."

"Will." The tone in her voice made him stop.

"I don't know but we should do something to cheer her up."

"These things happen, she shouldn't feel bad because of a little mistake that was so easily solved." By this time she was completely down to her bra and panties and was seated in front of the vanity running makeup remover over her skin.

"Well it's not the only reason she feels bad."

"What else happened?"

"Nothing, I promise. Well, since you've been gone anyway."

She valiantly waited for him to continue and managed to clean her eyes of all traces of the products she wore on a daily basis in the meantime.

"She may think that you're angry with her and me…and Henry, for that matter. For participating in my little 'family night.'"

What on earth would give her that idea?" Magnus stood and moved to her suitcase.

"Well you haven't been acting in a normal way towards me for one and you did disappear yesterday for hours! She's just sensitive to these types of things, changes in relational dynamics etc." Magnus hummed to herself while rifling through the bag looking for something to wear to bed. "Question."

"Answer." Her prim voice responded absently.

"What are you wearing?" The amount of cheek in his voice could not have grown anymore when her reply came.

"I'm actually just chan…ging." Ah, she had caught on. "I'm wearing very little in the way of clothing, Will." She could almost perceptibly hear his grin. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Want to play a little game?"

"Is the game my dare?" He already had his hand down his pants and was fondling himself. Magnus was being flirtatious tonight.

"And if it's not?"

"Well I don't know about that then. I do have a pretty wicked and wild imagination." He squeezed tightly before pulling along his length. He'd need to undress soon if this was going to go any further.

As if she read his mind, she smiled, "Get completely undressed, I'll do the same." Reaching back she flicked the clasp of her bra open and let the material fall away. Holding the phone without her hands she shimmied out of her undies and started toward the bed. Will didn't get out of the bed; instead he shimmied naked on top of his covers. "Are you touching yourself yet?"

"Yes."

"Have you been touching yourself?"

This time, Will took a moment before answering, unsure if he wanted to really tell her, but knowing her she'd find out anyway. "Yes." His fingers were soft and light, he didn't want to rush into any of this.

She pushed aside the blankets covering the bed she had been given for the night—she was thinking about leaving late tomorrow evening rather than the following morning, but she wasn't about to tell him that, not knowing if it would happen or not. "Lick your thumb and circle the head of your penis." Will did as he was told and she lay down on the mattress getting comfortable. Helen glanced at the door triple checking that it was locked before fully settling in.

"What are you doing?" He managed to breathe out, his eyes never leaving himself.

"Running my fingers over my breasts and pulling hard on my nipples." She mewled softly into the phone she had set by her head and on a low speaker volume so that she'd have both hands free. "Will, grasp yours length tightly and then release the pressure quickly. Breathe deep and think of it being my hands on your skin." He did so and moaned quietly to himself.

"I want to kiss you."

"I am kissing you," she moved her other hand down to her folds and began to fondle herself, slipping her dry fingers in and out of the moisture she found there. "I'm tasting you." Will licked the palm of his other hand, resting the phone close to his ear, and brought its rough to touch his leaking tip. Swirling his hand in a circle, he released the pressure with the other and his hip bucked up in time to the motion, the pleasure building wonderfully at the base of his spine.

Helen pinched her clit between her thumb and forefinger before dragging the fluids up through her folds and running her finger sideways: back and forth, back and forth creating a steady rhythm. Her breathing was becoming labored and she could feel the flush taking over her shoulders and cheeks. Her hips lifted into the air in time with the swipe of her fingers.

Will could hear her breathing begin to become labored and he tried desperately to keep up with her. He swept his hand up and down his length and cupped his balls with his other hand running two fingers hard against the soft skin just behind. "Magnus…."

"Yes Will?" Her knees were shaking and her eyes screwed shut. The rippling of pleasure was building strongly in her core and her thighs were beginning to feel the shockwaves that raced through her body when she would orgasm. She tried hard to fend off the feeling, knowing he wasn't as close, but she was tired and didn't really want to wait.

"I can't—I can't…" He breathed out each word as his hands worked him, but he was going to higher and finding no precipice that he longed to jump over.

"Come for me, William." Her breath hitched and her body jerked. Helen flew over the edge and her muscles clenched tightly and rapidly, taking their sweet time in slowing. "Will…Will?"

He had his face buried in the pillow, his teeth biting the cotton and grinding it. His hands were clutching the sheets and bed covers. "What?" When he spoke, his voice was sharp and short.

"Will…" her tone became soft and placating, "it happens sometimes, it's nothing to worry about."

"I don't need to hear it Magnus." She quieted and brought the covers over her rapidly cooling body and taking the phone of speaker, pressing it once again to her ear in order to listen. "I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." He sighed and ended the call without even saying goodbye.

Helen looked at her phone and made a quick decision, she was for sure leaving tomorrow afternoon if at all possible, but tomorrow night if she had to fire the head of house and take over herself.

Will was in a funky mood all day, but Kate's account and she steered clear of him and his office as soon as he'd snapped at her over their morning coffee. Even the Big Guy had refused to entertain him or go near the seething man. Henry, unfortunately, hadn't been so lucky. Due to the baby steno's escape, he was in charge of beefing up the security system and confinement chamber, and unluckily for him that meant dealing with Will all day for requisition orders, ideas and implementing the new system.

Will, knowing he was in a sour puss of a mood, skipped dinner, stayed late in his office, avoided any and all phone calls from Magnus and retired to his room a little past midnight. He woke to the warmest sensation he could ever think of surrounding him. Sighing heavily, he breathed out and slowly opened his eyes, fearing it was only a dream. He saw the dark haired angel, leaning over him, his hard cock pumping in and out of her mouth. Reaching out, he brushed aside her bangs and hair and saw her crystalline eyes staring him. Her lips curved into a smile and she swirled her tongue around his tip before deep throating him again.

He felt the sudden surge beginning in his spine, his hips jerking forward into her, but she just followed him. Helen dug her nails into his thighs to try and keep her as close to him as possible. He gripped her hair tightly in his fist as his seed spilt into her mouth. Helen swallowed everything before crawling up his body and kissing him boldly on the lips. "I'm sorry," she settled into his side and promptly fell asleep.

Will turned into her naked body, cradling her from behind and wrapped an arm around her belly. "No reason to be," he whispered before following her into slumber.


End file.
